The Way You Make Me Feel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: 'As soon as he pinned her to the mattress he knew that this was the completely wrong way to deal with his feelings.' Please R&R!


**Summary: **'As soon as he pinned her to the mattress he knew that this was the completely wrong way to deal with his feelings.' Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jennifer Reynolds.

**A/N: **Okay, just an idea I had floating around in my head. This might be only three or four chapters long, I'm not sure yet.

Anyway, it's just something to symbolise how people can make each other feel, and I hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

The Way You Make Me Feel**

**~Chapter One~ **

Jennifer ran a hand through her dark blonde hair and sighed rubbing her dark blue eyes before looking at the clock. It was four-thirty and the library closed in thirty minutes. Her brain was fried, from trying to find ways to get Lucifer back in the Cage and from arguing with the Winchester boys, the men who she'd been hunting with since she was eighteen. Her uncle Bobby had always been against it but it wasn't his choice to make. At eighteen, it was her choice, and she chose to hunt.

With a sigh, she closed the book she'd been reading and threw her bag over her shoulder, putting the book back where she found it before heading for the door. The cold air made her shiver, and regret leaving the motel room without a jacket. She shivered, her gorgeous button nose red at the tip while her full lips parted, a quaking breath leaving them before she set off walking.

The air changed and Jennifer spotted a familiar shape beside her, all in black. The twenty-five year old smiled and bit her lip despite her tremors from the cold.

"Hey, Crowley." She whispered, rubbing her hands together which were slowly numbing.

"Hi, Jen." The demon replied, "Looking a little cold, darling."

"That's 'cause I forgot my jacket when I left the motel room this morning, like the idiot I am." Jennifer replied, whimpering as her fingers became sore.

Crowley looked at the girl beside him, the girl who'd become a very good friend of his, despite the distaste of her uncle and other friends, and the girl who he'd managed to fall in love with. She was sweet, brave, funny, protective, optimistic and sickeningly cute, and the way she treated Crowley made him feel so much more than the demon he was. She shivered as they walked, the demon feeling guilty as he watched her trembling in the cold.

"C'mere..." He whispered, Jennifer stopping and looking up at him as he opened his coat, "Come on."

With a sweet smile, Jennifer moved and cuddled into his side, Crowley letting go of the coat and letting it wrap around her.

"Thanks, sweetheart." She whispered, pressing close to him as he wound his arm around her.

As they reached the motel where Jennifer and the Winchesters were staying, Crowley saw that the Impala wasn't there, and realised that in all likelihood, the boys were at a bar. Opening the door, Jennifer broke the salt line on the door and then on the windows, letting Crowley in before adding fresh salt to them.

"Sorry." She whispered, "Precaution."

"I know." Crowley replied, watching as Jennifer rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up, "Come over here..."

Jennifer turned and smiled, moving towards him and gasping as he wrapped his arms around her. As he shared his body heat with her, he realised how much he wanted her. He wanted her on that bed she'd spent the past few nights in, naked, writhing and screaming in pleasure beneath him. That was what he wanted. He looked down to see her looking up at him and he took his chance, leaning in to kiss her only to be pushed away.

"Crowley!" She breathed, the demon just grabbing her and throwing her onto the bed.

As soon as he pinned her to the mattress he knew that this was the completely wrong way to deal with his feelings. She cried out his name again, tears forming in her eyes as she trembled beneath him. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Jennifer reached up and cupped his face gently, her hands moving to hold the back of his neck and back up to his face again.

"Crowley..."

"I'm sorry..." The demon whispered, closing his eyes, "I...I don't..."

He took a breath and bit his lip, Jennifer looking at him with those damn beautiful eyes, trying desperately to understand. She always tried to understand, to empathise and to find out why someone felt the way they did, simply so she could help.

"Crowley?"

"I don't know how to..."

The demon cut himself off again. He was about to confess something to her that scared him because he shouldn't feel anything towards her; yet he was head over heels in love with her.

"I don't know how to deal with...with what I feel." He told her, "With what I feel for you..."

Jennifer just listened, knowing that if she interrupted, he may never get this off his chest, and clearly he needed to.

"Haven't you seen the way I look at you?" He asked, "Can't you tell that I..."

The young woman continued to listen and the demon sighed, shaking his head and biting his lip. Why couldn't he just say it? Oh, right, because it was the most important thing he'd probably ever tell Jennifer Reynolds in his lifetime.

"Crowley?"

"I love you."

The words came out as though it were perfectly natural for him to say that to her, but the look on her face was completely different to what he'd expected. There was a smile there, soft and faint, yet bright, and her eyes seemed to sparkle brighter than he'd ever seen them before.

"You love me?" She asked, earning a nod from the demon who went to move away from her, only to be stopped when she grabbed his arms.

Her soft hands slid up to cup his face again and she pulled him a little closer, smiling and biting her lip.

"Haven't you seen the way I look at you?" She asked, Crowley's breathing hitching at the words, "I love you too, y'idjit."

Crowley never thought he'd love to hear that damn insult so much, and he looked deeply into Jennifer's eyes, Jennifer looking right back at him before he leaned down, connecting his lips with hers and hearing her gasp a little in response, her arms winding around him as they kissed. He ran his fingers through her hair, breaking the kiss for just a second before leaning in for another, a gentle sound coming from Jennifer as it intensified.

She breathed deeply into it, pressing herself to the demon she'd feared her feelings for, who she'd spent every night since their first meeting dreaming about. Their kisses slowed, one long kiss being held before it was broken and the pair looked at each other. Crowley realised how truly beautiful Jennifer was with that one look and she smiled weakly, leaning in for another kiss with her demon.

He ran his hands up her body held her to him, earning a gentle moan in response. He also realised how sensitive she was, especially when he started nipping her earlobe and kissing it, licking her ear lightly which made her moan softly as even sent a jolt of pleasure rushing through her. They shared another look, Jennifer stroking his cheek softly while he stroked his hands up and down her sides.

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" He whispered, kissing her again, "You're the reason I'm fighting to kill the Devil, Jen. Saving your life is more important to me than anything...because even if I die to save you...the world still gets to see how beautiful you are."

Alright, so he sounded like a big girl. In times like this, he really didn't care. He had what he'd wanted for so long right now, and she was laying in his arms. Jennifer was laying there, looking at him as though he was the most precious thing on earth. They kissed again and Crowley heard another gentle moan followed by a soft whimper when he ran his hands over her hips, somewhere that seemed to be sensitive too.

Jennifer broke their kiss and sat up, Crowley sitting back and watching as she slowly unfastened her shirt, bracing herself to reveal her body to him for the first time.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter! **

**If you want more, please let me know! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
